Dark Angel
by pyrochick57
Summary: Raelin is just an ordinary girl, who happens to not know who she is. Her life is turned upside down when she meets a strange priest and his perverted partner. But what happens when she learns she has a connection with the enemy of the world?
1. Surprise!

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I've been working with this idea for a while but then I scratched it and decided that I'd go with this idea instead. Originally Esther was in it instead of Leon, but Leon is just too fun not to put in it! So this is what I'm going with! Yay! Hope ya'll enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not, nor will i ever, own Trinity Blood or its characters. Raelin though is MINE! Please do not steal her without getting my permission first. Thank you. **

**Now, on with the story!!!**

* * *

**Dark Angel**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

Bright rays of sun beamed down upon the wild yet beautiful landscape. The gentle breeze made the tall grass ripple like waves as birds chirped contently overhead. There was no site of the city he and his companion had just left behind. This was a place of peace and Abel Nightroad let out a contented sigh.

Unfortunately, his partner was not having as good of a time. Leon Garcia de Austras let out a frustrated growl as the tall and slightly sticky grass almost made him trip for the fifth time. "No good grass," he muttered.

Abel looked back over his shoulder at the larger man and brushed a strand of long silver hair out of his wintry eyes. "Problems?"

"Obviously!" he retorted, finally catching up to the silver haired priest. "Why did Sforza have to make us walk all of this way for? Wouldn't Iron Maiden have been faster?"

"Maybe, but Kate was busy. Besides, the other town isn't too far, so there's no reason for the Vatican to give us money for that."

"Humph. Whatever."

Abel smiled at the dark skinned man and continued on his way, his mind troubled. Underground vampire gangs were not uncommon in some towns, but this time it felt a little off. There was no reason for a gang to try to take over the town of Lenior. Lenior was a small, quaint town with no large influence in world affairs, so why would it interest vampires? _There must be a bigger reason. _

In the distance, far away, the roofs of a small village peeked through, backed by the glow of the sun.

* * *

Raelin was ecstatic as she combed the cobble stone streets. The sun made the small crystals in the stone glitter and dance under her bare feet. The stones were hot, but she did not really care at the moment. She loved being able to go out into the city. It was just refreshing in a way she could not explain. It did not make sense because there was nothing quiet or calming about it, but she did not care. It was just refreshing to have a change of scenery.

The people of the town looked at her with disdain. Her meager, tattered skirt and flowing shirt were nothing compared to their fine, expensive clothes. Their clothes had the color and brightness that hers lacked. But she paid them no attention as she went on her way, feeling the rough cobble stones under her feet.

"Rae! Wait up!" a voice called behind her.

She turned around and smiled at her best friend who was running to catch up with her.

Katrinne sighed, catching her breath. "I wasn't planning on it, but I couldn't just let you go off on your own now could I?"

Rae turned her back to her and continued walking. "I'm not a child anymore so you can stop treating me like that!" she scolded to the older girl who just laughed.

"Now what kind of person would I be if I just let my little sister wander off on her own?"

_Little sister._ Rae wished. There were times when she almost forgot that she and Kat were not really sisters. Yet as soon as they stood next to each other it was obvious that they weren't. Kat had a darker skin tone that Rae's paleness and her hair was a chocolate brown that matched her eyes instead of raven black.

"We need to hurry or Shuvani will get angry," Kat advised as she picked her way among the fruit vendors.

Rae rolled her eyes yet followed along. "Party pooper," she muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?"

Kat shook her head and continued getting groceries. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

"You can be so difficult sometimes! You know that right?"

Rae flashed Kat a winning smile. "But that's why you love me!"

"Sometimes I wonder why."

"You and me both!"

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, causing more than a couple people passing by to avert their gaze and hurry along, or else stare strangely at the two girls.

Kat looked around at the few that were staring. "Rae, I think we should go before we draw too much attention to ourselves."

Rae glanced at them. "We get this so much that you should be use to it by now. What do you expect when gypsies come to town?"

Kat gave them a small glare, not liking being treated like a freak-show. "Well that's just rude."

"Duh, but what can we do? Just don't let it bother you and ignore them."

Kat sighed and looked back at Rae. "I guess you're right."

Rae hated it when people did this. It always made Kat feel uncomfortable and though she never said anything, Rae could sense it. Rae had to do something to take Kat's mind off of the situation.

She spied the bag that Kat was holding absentmindedly. As soon as Kat's guard was down and she was staring off into space, Rae reached over and snatched the bag away from her and proceeded to walk away and back towards their camp.

"Rae?"

She looked over her shoulder as she walked, miraculously managing not to collide with anyone. "What aren't you coming? You _did_ say that Shuvani is waiting for us, right?"

Kat smiled and nodded, rushing to catch up with Rae. She was glad to get away from the town and back to camp where she didn't have to worry about what anyone thought.

They were just about to come to the edge of the city when a terrible stench assaulted their noses.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell is that?" Rae demanded, clamping her nose shut in a futile attempt to block out the smell.

Kat covered her nose and mouth with the bottom of her head scarf. "No clue."

Rae looked around and spotted a nearby alley. She couldn't really tell from where she was standing, but she could have sworn that there was something on the walls that wasn't just your everyday graffiti. Her curiosity got the best of her and before she knew it, she was standing in front of a massacre.

"Good Lord!"

Kat, noticing the tone of her voice rushed over to investigate. "What?"

Then she caught sight of the blood. Bodies were strewn all the way down the alley, laying in pools of their blood and the blood of their neighbors. Heads were ripped off, and guts were sliced open as blood painted a grotesque mural on the alley walls. Some poor souls had their eyes open in terror.

"Who…no. _What _could have done something like this?" Rae whispered.

Kat's entire body shook with fear because there was only one creature that she knew of that could create so much blood shed so easily.

She whispered the name, as if she was terrified that if she spoke too loudly, the creature in question would rise up out of thin air and kill them. The logical side of her tried to tell her that she was being stupid because the sun was still up, but that didn't register with her senses.

"Vampire."

* * *

**_Author's Note Part 2:_**

**_And there ya go! I thought I'd leave you off with a nice little cliffhanger for starters! If you want more you need to review. They make me happy :3 ! Which will get faster updates! I also have a few other stories in the works, but I don't know if I should post them. One is a Harry Potter fic set in Marauder Era. Let me know what you guys think!_**

**_-Rasha_**


	2. Party Planning Goes Wrong

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry for the long wait. I was busy redecorating my room and then I had to go visit my grandma...So yeah I was busy. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every week..._**

**_Well, try at least. _**

**_Anyway, I worked hard to get this up for ya'll so I hope you like it. Reviews are always nice and will possibly get faster update. I really want to know what you guys think. Editing always helps and I swear that I'll fix any mistakes. _**

**_Now, on to the story!_ **

* * *

Chapter 2: Party Planning Goes Wrong

"A Vampire?" Rae questioned, a look of disbelief clear upon her features. She shook her head. "That's just not possible. There's no way that a Vampire could do this much damage and no one do anything to stop them! It's just not possible."

Kat ran a hand through her hair, not sure what to do. She recovered quicker than Rae though, and gently pulled her away from the blood bath. "What do you expect people to do?" Kat looked around and lowered her voice. "Haven't you noticed that attacks are getting more frequent? The police can't control them anymore. Each time they try they end up getting killed. So, they've decided to save their own necks and not bother trying anymore."

"That's not right." Rae shook her head.

Kat sighed as she noticed that defiant look in her sister's eyes. Rae was still so naïve, but her heart was in the right place and she had a strong sense of justice. Unfortunately, sometimes that is not enough. "I don't think that we should mention this to the Shuvani. It would only worry her," she said thoughtfully, more to herself than to Rae.

"What? Am I hearing you right? Little Miss Perfect is actually suggesting that we should keep something secret? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Kat glanced over at her and returned a disbelieving look. "Do you really want her to know and then ban you from going to the city ever again?"

Comprehension dawned on Rae's face. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"So we agree not to tell her," Kat concluded.

"Yeah, yeah." Rae shrugged and moved one of the grocery bags onto her other hip so she could take out her pocket watch. "We should hurry back. We have a lot to get ready for tonight."

"I'll say. Can you believe that Mother is turning fifty?"

"I know! She doesn't look a day over twenty-five!"

Rae and Kat headed out of the city to the cluster of multicolored tents that littered an area of the field surrounding it, talking and laughing about their plans for the night to try and push the carnage they had witnessed and all of the dark thoughts that came with it out of their minds.

Once they reached the camp they set to work right away. All of the tribe was a hive of activity, working on presents, food, or decorations. The Shuvani's voice could be heard in the distance, telling someone that it was not necessary, whatever "it" was.

This made Rae and Kat smile. Their mother hated it whenever someone went out of the way on her behalf. But whether she liked it or not, her daughters were going to throw her the mother of all birthday parties. After all, it is not everyday that one's mother turns fifty. Rae and Kat had recruited everyone and they had been more than happy to help plan their High Priestess's party.

Lights were being strung up between tents and would be a glorious sight to behold once the sun dipped below. Small children sat in groups ripping up pieces of paper as their mothers cooked. Not a single soul was resting.

"Rae, go organize everything while I get a fire going," Kat ordered, already getting to work.

"M'kay."

Rae sat the bags down and pulled out the groceries one at a time and placed them together in groups based on what they would used for—fruits for decoration were placed in one pile while fruits that would be used as ingredients were in another, things for the cake were all together in one group, and so forth.

"I'm done," Rae told Kat who had just finished creating a roaring blaze.

"Good. Now start mixing the cake while I get the drinks ready."

The two spent hours cooking and decorating. Not only did they have to worry about their own part in the party, but they also had to check up on everybody else and keep them on track.

Everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

"Crap!" Rae shouted and rushed out of her and Kat's tent, running as fast as she could out of the camp.

She did not get very far, not even to the border of the camp, before Kat grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Rae, where the hell do you think you're going?" she demanded.

Rae tried to pull herself out of Kat's grip but it was a vice.

"I forgot to buy something and I need to go and get it!"

"And what exactly is so important that it's got you so worked up?"

"We forgot to buy Milkias!" she shouted, still struggling.

Rae, you don't have to shout. What's the big deal anyway? So we forgot to buy some chocolates, big deal."

"_Huge_ deal! They're the Shuvani's favorite candy! We have to get them!"

Kat sighed. Rae's shouting was grinding her last nerves.

"Rae, I'm sure that she'll understand."

"No!" She finally got free of Kat. "I have to go get some."

"Rae, are you crazy?" Kat demanded. Rae was out of her mind. "After what we saw today, you seriously want to go back to town? Rae, be sensible! The sun is setting already. It's just too dangerous for you to go now. Mother will understand," she reasoned.

But Rae would hear none of it. "Kat, I have to get them. I know it may seem stupid to you, but I have to. She's done so much for me; I need to do everything I can for her in return, even if they are just stupid little chocolates."

Kat shook her head in disbelief. "That is what this is about? Rae, she sees you as her own. You don't need to pay her back."

"I'm still going."

Kat shook her head again, only with more force, trying not so smack her sister for being so unreasonable.

"Kat, listen." Rae's voice was softer and calmer, trying to relax her best friend. "Don't worry so much. I have my dagger and I promise that I won't make any detours. I'll be back before you know it."

"Fine. Just be careful."

"Rae hugged her close and smiled. "Stop being such a worrywart. See ya!" She waved and then was gone, leaving Kat to worry alone.

Kat walked back to the tent, debating with herself all the way. Should she tell the Shuvani? _No,_ she decided. That would only ruin the party that Rae is so fixed upon making perfect. Gosh she was being stupid. She did not need to repay their mother. Rae was a part of the family, and family takes care of one another.

_Clank!_

Kat jumped. She had been so lost in thought that the pan she had been holding slipped through her fingers, clattering to the ground.

Great. Now she was going to have to wash it.

The once busy streets were now empty except for the groups of drug addicts and other dark alley scum that littered the once pristine streets. Some people did not notice her. Others tried to hit on her or sell her stuff.

"Hey baby, I can show you a good time."

"Here Hon, try some of this."

Rae ignored them and pushed on until she reached the candy shop.

The clerk looked up in surprise, not use to anyone coming in so late anymore. "You'd better hurry, miss. I'll be closing shop soon."

"Don't worry. I just need to grab one thing."

Spotting the Milkias she rushed over, grabbed a few bags full, and hurried over to the counter.

The clerk was an elderly man and his candy shop had been in his family for generations. He seemed nice enough—he did not treat her like crap because of her clothes or who she was, but rather like a person—yet it was obvious that he wanted to leave quickly, so Rae thought it best not to test him.

"Will that be all this evening?" he asked politely.

"Yes sir."

His brow creased as he looked her up and down. "Ya know missy, these aren't the best of times. A young gal like you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself. You could get hurt," he warned.

She smiled. "Thanks for the advice sir, but I'll be careful. I'm going home after this anyway."

"Just had a little sweet-tooth craving, eh?"

"Something like that. They're for my mom. They're her favorite."

"Well she's lucky to have such a thoughtful daughter."

He pushed a couple buttons on his cash register. "That'd be five even."

She handed him the bill.

He smiled and took it. "Thank you." He finished printing out her receipt, stuck it in the brown paper bag, and handed it to her.

"Now make sure ya don't dawdle, ya hear?"

"Don't worry, I won't sir. Thank you!" she called, and with that she left the safe, comforting little shop and was back on the street.

In the short time that she had been in the store night had fallen and with it her courage and cockiness. Flashbacks of the massacre came to mind and now all she wanted to do was return home…and not end up like those unfortunate souls.

Clutching her bag close to her, she walked toward the city gates, trying to ignore those around her.

The guy who tried to sell her some unknown substance walked out in front of her. His eyes were cloudy and unfocused, yet there was something else there that Rae could not quite place.

"Now you listen here girlie. No one turns me down!" His voice was low ad menacing. He took a step towards her, backing her up until her back was pressed flat against a brick wall. He grabbed her wrist and leaned in until his face was mere inches away from hers. His eyes narrowed to slits as he spoke. "You're coming with me."

She struggled and he just smirked. "Now."

"Not on your life!" she spat as she punched him as hard as she could across the face, knocking him to the ground and freeing herself. She ran down the nearest alley.

"Bitch," he growled as he wiped the blood away from his mouth and tore off after her.

The sound of her heart beating in her ears mingled with the sound of her bare feet smacking against the cobble stoned street as she fled, turning at almost every corner in a futile attempt to lose her pursuer.

No matter what she tried, she could not lose him. No matter how far she ran, it always seemed like he was gaining on her.

She came out of an alley and found herself back on the main street. She could still hear the man's footsteps getting closer. She tore across the street and into the next alley. When she turned right she found herself at a dead end.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath.

In the corner, only a few feet away from her stood a man with his eyes closed.

He slowly lifted his eyelids and stared at her from the corner of his eye. His gaze petrified her and rooted her to the spot.

She did not turn around as the other man came into the alley.

The man in the corner smiled and moved to face them. Rae's eyes widened in shock as she gazed at his teeth. Or more accurately, his fangs.

The man behind her ran away, forgetting his original hunt. Rae tried to follow suit, but her feet would not listen.

"Well, well, well. Now what do we have here?" the vampire asked. His voice was alluring, coaxing as well as hypnotizing her. Her entire being was numb; she could not think. All she could do was stand and stare as the vampire slowly walked up to her.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty little thing?" he asked as he lifted her chin up with two fingers. He met her frightened eyes then slowly shifted his gaze to her pale neck and ran his tongue along his fangs.

His hand moved from her chin to her shoulder and tossed her over and against the wall the same way that a child might throw a rag doll.

Her back hit the wall followed by her head with a sickening crunch. The vampire was upon her before she had time to collapse on the street.

A thin stream of blood trickled down her forehead which the vampire wiped away with his index finger and put it to his mouth smiling.

"Mmmm. Your blood is very unique," he informed her. "Never have I tasted blood as delicious as this. I'm going to enjoy draining you of every last drop."

Rae shut her eyes closed tightly, trying to make this nightmare disappear. He just laughed.

Kat's words and the worried look on her face flashed up in her mind's eye. Kat would blame herself Rae knew, if anything happened to her. She did not want Kat to suffer because of her foolishness. That was the last thing she wanted. There had to be a way out of this. Rae had only one hope.

Rae opened her eyes just as she saw the vampire lean back, about to sink his teeth into her soft flesh. Grabbing the hilt of her dagger from around her waist, as he struck down she swung up, slicing him across the neck.

The vampire jumped back in shock, trying to stop his bleeding neck, giving her just enough time to turn the corner and head back to the street.

Unfortunately for her, her dagger is made of steel, not silver, and therefore is not poisonous to vampires. Secondly, if she had beheaded him she would have bought herself more time and would have had a better chance at escaping. This was not the case and all her cut served to do was piss him off. He threw back his head and howled before chasing after her.

At the sound of his yell Rae whipped her head back towards the alley as she ran out onto the sidewalk. She had not gone much further when she was stopped as she collided with someone who put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and keep her from falling.

"Whoa! Careful where you're going. Wouldn't want a pretty lady like you to get hurt."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Dun dun duuuun!!!!!! _**

**_And who is the mystery man?_**

**_You'll just have to wait til the next chapter to find out!_**

**_-Rasha_**


End file.
